


the rest of forever

by our_black_heart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the story of what happened at Bucky's bachelor party, rather than Steve's which is what storiesfortravellers wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rest of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483292) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Basically the second part of "the last night" written by storiesfortravellers. It is the story of what happened at Bucky's bachelor party, rather than Steve's which is what storiesfortravellers wrote. This is the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/4483292.

**8:30 PM**

Bucky opens the door hesitantly. Natasha looks back at him, huge grin in place.

“You’re early.”

“Well, we’ve got a long night ahead of us. Have they picked up Steve yet?”

“Nope, the man in question is napping in the nude as we speak.” Bucky grins back.

“So much for saving yourself for the wedding.” She rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Trust me, that ship has sailed.”

Bucky is wearing one of the sleekest tuxes he’s ever seen, hair slicked back and if he has to admit it, he looks really fucking good. He doesn’t have to admit it, but that wouldn’t stop Natasha.

“Looking pretty good, Barnes. Lucky I sent you that tux as a pre-wedding gift.”

“Where are we going? Ugh. I feel like too much. You look stunning by the way. You can’t tell, but my jaw is at the floor.” She smiles this time, wide and sparkling like the diamond that she is.

“Thanks, now let’s go! Clint and Pepper are waiting in the car, Barnes.”

**10:00 PM**

They arrived at a vintage jazz bar and Bucky was floored. Everyone in sight was dressed to the nines, all looking as flawless as they looked clean-cut. Bucky looks at Natasha and she winks at him, knowing full well that Bucky was a dancer in his day and age. Let it be known that Bucky Barnes was a ladies’ man, he loved to dance and woo and drink, but he didn’t like the fact that he never got to dance with or woo Steve. Not when they were younger, not when times were simpler. But tomorrow he will promise to Steve that they’ll have forever to do all those things, so he guesses he gets to do them when they really matter and that’s all that counts.

For the most part Natasha, Clint and Pepper just drink. They drink until they’re drunk and Bucky is a little bitter, because he doesn’t even feel slightly buzzed. He wants to dance though, so he picks up Pepper and drags her to the floor, where he then learns that she’s a dancer too.

“You know, Tony doesn’t dance!” She shouts excitedly over the crowd and the roaring of the music.

“I didn’t think he did, he’s too much of a stiff to dance!” They both laugh in unison and head back to the table. Bucky is wiping sweat off of his face and Clint passes him a glass of water.

“Having fun, Barnes?”

Bucky nods.

“I’d be having more fun if I had a big, dumb, stupidly hot, blonde by my side.” He laughs again. He isn’t drunk, but he feels high on memories, adrenaline and familiarity.

“I’m almost certain that you’re talking about Steve and only so, because you added “dumb” in there!”

They all laugh this time, Natasha taking a few more sips of her drink before taking Clint by the hand and forcing him onto the floor, Pepper promptly gets asked to dance by a random bystander and Bucky promises not to tell Tony, but only because she loves to dance and really it’s up to her whether she wants to or not.

He sits back watching his friends enjoy themselves. He’s happy and giddy and when he feels this good, he wants to be with Steve. He misses him all of a sudden, not in a sad way, just in a way that means that he’s happy and he’s in love. The little void in his chest swells with memories and tries to fill itself back up. He wonders what Steve is doing, but not for long. Natasha, Clint and Pepper return and drag him back out into the car that Tony had rented for them.

**11:50 PM**

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you start to mope in there.” Clint elbows Bucky in the ribs.

“I wasn’t moping, I was just sentimentally enjoying my life.” Clint looks at him intensely and starts to chuckle.

“You’re something else, Barnes.” He smacks him on the shoulder.

Natasha thrusts another bottle into his hands and gestures for him to drink it, so he does. When the car finally stops they’re at a hotel, a big hotel. Bigger than any hotel Bucky has ever seen. The décor is all elegant and beautiful, classy to say the least. He expected nothing less though, Natasha was his best woman and she was in charge of this whole night.

They made their way into a big room, covered in white linen, sparkling chandeliers and to no surprise more bottles of alcohol carefully strewn across the carpet and tables. Bucky excused himself for a second to use the restroom. While he washed his hands he heard music come on, really loud, really fast music and he instantly knew what was going to happen. When he exited the bathroom into the room there were three big, blonde strippers waiting for him. He cracked a ridiculous smile at the red, white and blue thongs that were shoved at his face. This was something that he could definitely get into.

**1:30 AM**

He was sweaty and tired and lying on a Natasha, who had her head in Pepper’s lap who sitting next to Clint. The strippers had left and they were all worn out and drunk sleepy. All except for Bucky, of course.

“I’m actually really awake right now, guys.” Bucky sighed. Everyone else grunted.

**2:00 AM**

They piled out of the car and into the burger place that Bucky had grown so fond of. Bucky ordered a large burger with egg, bacon and avocado and a huge slice of pie. He hadn’t eaten that heavy in a while, mostly because he and Steve rarely ate greasy foods. But this was Bucky’s favorite, secret place. It was his dirty little secret that he didn’t tell Steve about, because Steve would disapprove, but now he was sort of thinking that he should introduce him too it. Steve would love the pie.

“You gonna eat that?” Clint said as he spooned half of Bucky’s left over pie into his mouth.

“Why did you ask if you already had the food in your mouth?” Natasha asked as she once again rolled her eyes. Pepper was drunk sleeping against the window of the restaurant. Bucky was too awake and too aware for all of this.

**3:30 AM**

The car dropped them off at the pier. They all walked down the street until their feet hit water and they just looked out at it.

“It’s so fucking big, guys.” Bucky said, feeling too small and a little existential.

“That’s what she said.” Clint whispers and everyone else groans in unison.

Bucky starts to laugh again, feeling saved and a little better.

“It’s the big day, kid.” Natasha says as she slings an arm around his shoulders.

“I know, it doesn’t feel real yet.”

“Well, it’s pretty real.” Pepper says as she slings an arm around his other shoulder.

They sit and stare for a little longer.

**5:00 AM**

“Oh fuck me, this coffee is so good.” Natasha grins and nods.  
“Best in the city, I’ve been saving it up for today. Found it a couple weeks ago.”

“You’ve been holding out on me!?” Bucky whines.

“Only for a couple weeks! It’s good though, right?!” Bucky moans as he takes another sip, his eyes rolling back.

“We should probably head back.” Pepper says, always being the voice of reason, always having a plan. Always being right.

**6:30 AM**

They drag their feet all the way back to the tower from the car. Bodies sore and tired, headaches just a distant possibility. Bucky catches a glimpse of the future or maybe it’s just Steve smiling at him from the door and he feels instantly woken up. Sam, Tony and Coulson are all singing and staggering and tripping over their own feet, stuttering and sweating. Clint and Tony start to argue and Natasha intervenes

“Ours was clearly superior.” She says. Bucky nods, but turns to look at Steve and rolls his eyes. Steve smiles at him like he’s the only person that has ever deserved a smile.

“Night fiancé.” Bucky drawls.

“You’re gonna have to call me something else tomorrow night.” Steve points out.

“Oh, I know all the things you like to be called.” Bucky raises his eyebrows.

Clint shouts “TMI” and everyone is saying their goodbyes and heading into their respective rooms. Bucky lingers by Steve’s room. He tries to convince Steve to let him stay, but Steve doesn’t budge. The sap secretly loves tradition and so Bucky will comply, not without teasing though.

“Are you…nervous, Steve?” Bucky asks concerned.

“No. I mean…only in a good way.”

Bucky kisses him then, because he can and because he definitely wants too. But also because he deserves it, he’s loved Steve for too long and has given up too much. He deserves this.

“Maybe you should come in, just for a little.” He declines politely, as sweetly as he can, because Steve really does want traditional and he knows that.

“In a few hours, we’ll be…” Bucky cuts Steve off with a promise of his own:

“Exactly what we’re supposed to be.”

He walks back to his room, tired and lazy. Happy and excitedly anxious. Fulfilled and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this some justice. Will edit this later. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
